camp_crescent_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Lily Belsano
Basic Info = Lily Belsano Water Elementist The Italian Pearl "Nobody will protect you from your suffering. You can’t cry it away or eat it away or starve it away or walk it away or punch it away or even therapy it away. It’s just there, and you have to survive it. You have to endure it. You have to live through it and love it and move on and be better for it and run as far as you can in the direction of your best and happiest dreams across the bridge that was built by your own desire to heal." Name: Lily Belsano Age: 20 Parents: Jack Belsano and Karen Belsano Personality: Lily is shy but considerate of other peoples feelings, she prefers to stay in the shadows besides being in the limelight. She's quite sneaky and stealthy with her actions, due to people's tendency to forget her. She loves swimming almost as much as she adores fashion and the colour blue. "One day, we build dreams with people we love. Next day, we woke up to reality that nothing's permanent in this world. Love comes and goes, People stay and leave. Life is a constant cycle of CHANGE.. of finding and losing.. of making and breaking.. of holding on and letting go.. of staying and moving on.. of dying and living again..but that's life..love it, live it as it is.. most importantly, enjoy everything while it lasts." |-| History= Alone on a Voyage Biography of Lily Belsano I always loved sailing, as a little girl I remember being on my fathers fishing boat....I miss them days but there is nothing I can do to restore them now, fate has chosen my path and now I must follow it. I was around 5 when my father first took me on his boat, it wasn't the longest journey but it calmed me, it helped me fall asleep. My father used to say that "The sea is the leader of the dance, not the sailor." I was born in a seaside city in Italy named "Bari" on September 3rd 1992, a lot of tourists went there so I quickly became familiar with the English language, it was difficult to learn at first but I eventually mastered it. I only went to normal school for about a month before my parents decided to homeschool me instead as they thought they could teach me better than the teachers at school, oh how foolish they were, they only ever taught me about boats, the sea, fish, and other things relating to that same topic. My childhood was normal until I was about 16 when I heard my parents arguing in the kitchen, this had been going on for years now, ever since my 13th birthday they've been ripping eachother's head off...then my father slapped her. I was scared, although I was a 16 year old girl, not really afraid of anything I became scared. I became scared of that if my father could hit my mother what could he do to me. That's when I decided to take my dad's boat to sea. I stole it from the garage and using all the tips he and my mother had given me I started sailing, sailing away from my childhood home. It wasn't until 6 hours later when I found land. It was a small uncharted island, it didn't seem to be occupied so I sailed up to it. I was almost to land when suddenly I heard a crash and fell off the boat, almost drowning....well I would have drown if it wasn't for him. And by him I mean the man, he didn't tell me his name he just saved me and left me on the island, in a little camp he'd seemed to have made. I was lying just beside the fire my blonde hair flowing down to my waist, I looked around to see if anyone was there but he'd vanished. I became sad knowing I'll never be able to repay the man who saved my life. Then I noticed something stuck to the wall. It was a note explaining what he'd turned me into and where to go after I awoke. He mentioned a small camp in Denmark and that he'd repaired the boat and made it even safer for me to journey there and I did that, and about 6 days later I found myself cruising into camp, almost crashing into the beach while I was at it. |-| Appearance = Lily Belsano Water Elementist The Italian Pearl Lily has waist length blonde hair. Her eyes are blue and her skin is pale with her rosy cheeks almost the only colour in her face. She usually wears pink lipstick. Her fashion style is unknown as she wears what she wants, when she wants it. She stands at about 5'6 and doesn't know how much she weighs as she doesn't like to weigh herself that often. ~ User:TheWondefulMaskedMadame Sentiment is a chemical defect found in the losing side. - Sherlock Holmes, A Scandal in Belgravia 20:06, May 9, 2013 (UTC)